


Christmas Kiss

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And probably OOC, Christmas, M/M, SO FLUFFY, like seriously fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles buys the wolf hat as a joke, not expecting Derek to like him in it so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is for sourwolfsdontsmile who wanted fluffy Sterek Christmas fic! It's also based on the amazing artwork that kickingshoes did for me!

The hat had been a joke, something he’d picked up at the store while shopping for snacks to take to the party.  It was a grey and white wolf beanie with these long arms that ended in little pockets. Stiles had thought he’d be able to at least annoy the wolves with the silly hat, but he was mostly hoping he’d hear a certain Alpha laugh, a sound he loved to hear.

~

Stiles pulls up outside the Hale House to see the rest of the pack milling around out front. Derek had insisted the Christmas party take place outside, something about the new moon and family traditions. No one really complained; they were just glad their Alpha was actually getting into the Christmas spirit, happier than he’d been in a long time.

Stiles reaches into the back to grab the snacks then climbs out of the Jeep, wolf hat tucked safely into his sweater. He makes his way toward the table set up, greeting everyone along the way. The table has a red and green table cloth and a mini Christmas tree set up in the middle. There are colored lights twinkling around the trees. There’s a bonfire with chairs set up around it, thank God, and everyone seems to be gathering around it.

Stiles dumps the snack on the table then heads to the fire. Everyone is bundled up and Stiles nearly squeaks when he sees Derek. The Alpha is in his usual leather jacket, but he also has a white and green stripped scarf wrapped around his neck and a white beanie with a pompom on the top. He looks more amazing than usual and Stiles really just wants throw his arms around Derek and kiss him senseless.

“You finally made it,” Scott exclaims when Stiles stops next to him.

“Yeah, sorry I’m late,” Stiles answers. “I had to stop at the store for some snacks.”

“Just glad you’re here,” his best friend replies, then promptly leaves him to go sit by Allison.

Stiles laughs and shakes his head. He stands there, surveying his pack, _his family_ , until the sound of a throat clearing brings him back from his thoughts. He turns to see Derek standing next to him, cheeks and nose turning pink from the cold.

“Why didn’t you bring a hat,” the Alpha questions. “You’re going to freeze.”

Some of the others murmur in agreement.

“Of, but I did,” Stiles says with a grin. Then he pulls the wolf hat out of his sweater and places it firmly on his head, hands tucking into the pockets.

Most of them laugh, Jackson groans, but Derek makes a half strangled, half choked sound. Stiles turns to face Derek, whose cheeks are pinker than they were moments before, with a wounded expression.

“You don’t like my hat?” he asks, mock hurt in his voice.

“No, it, uh, it suits you,” Derek replies lips curling into a small smile. “You look cute.”

Stiles beams and feels his cheeks flush. “Um, thanks.”

Derek just grins in response. He opens his mouth to say something else, but stops when Erica exclaims, “Oh my god! Finally.”

Stiles and Derek turn to see her smiling while pointing above their heads. Everyone looks to where she’s pointing. There, on a branch above them, someone had strung up some mistletoe. Stiles turns to Erica again, disbelief on his face, and sees that everyone else is now smiling.

“You guys have to kiss,” Scott says excitedly.

“No, we really don’t,” Stiles chokes out. “It’s just a dumb tradition.”

“So what?” Lydia chimes in. “We’re all sick of watching you two dance around each other.”

“Yeah, just kiss already and put the rest of us out of our misery,” Jackson agrees.

“But, we don’t, I mean, it’s not,” Stiles stutters. “Derek?”

Derek is looking at him with something like determination on his face. Stiles can do nothing but stare back, eyes drawn to the Alpha’s. Finally Derek seems to come to a decision. He moves closer, one arm winding around Stiles’ waist.

“It is tradition,” Derek whispers right before his lips meet Stiles’.

It’s the softest, sweetest kiss Stiles has ever experienced. Derek moves his other hand up to his face, thumb brushing against Stiles’ cheek. Stiles moves his hands, still in the pockets of the hat, up Derek’s chest as the Alpha pulls him in even closer.

When they finally part, Derek rests his forehead against Stiles’, thumb still brushing against his cheek. He can hear the others clapping and hollering, but all Stiles can focus on is Derek and the way he’s staring at Stiles like he’s so happy, he could burst.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” Derek says, breathe warm across Stiles’ face.

Stiles smiles. “Oh, I think I have some idea.”

Derek huffs a laugh, still grinning. “Merry Christmas, Stiles.”

“Merry Christmas, Derek,” Stiles says, before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
